Edmond Dantes
Parameter Class Skills Avenger A representing the state of an Avenger as one that gathers people's hatreds and grudges onto oneself. It is easier for one to accumulate hatred and resentment. The rate of mana generation becomes higher when receiving damage. Negative emotions towards him immediately turn into his strength. Self-Replenishment (Mana) D One's magical energy endlessly surges until their revenge is accomplished. Recovers a minuscule amount of magical energy every turn. Memory Correction B People are creatures that forget many things, but an Avenger never forgets. The critical effect of Avengers who attack from beyond one's memory is strengthened. Personal Skills Determination of Steel EX is a composite Skill, combining the effects of the Bravery and Calm and Collected Skills, that allows one to completely ignore pain and endure superhuman speeds. The dynamism and mind of steel of the man who walked the path of revenge through his life after breaking out of Chateau d'If (Castle of If), the prison said to be hell on earth. A complete blocking of his sense of pain, resulting in a superhuman mind and body that can endure even super-high-speed action. Golden Rule A Money is not a trouble to the Count of Monte Cristo who has obtained the hidden treasure priest Faria told him about in the Chateau d'If, granting him everlasting wealth and political power. Wisdom of Predicament A calls upon luck in dangerous situations derived from Faria's teachings and Edmond Dantès's own intelligence.Combined with his Class, it allows him to use Item Const ruction at B Rank. Noble Phantasms Enfer Chateau D'if- Tyger Burning Bright is the mental power of steel of Edmond Dantès, cultivated while imprisoned within the Château d'If, sublimated into a Noble Phantasm. Not even mentioning his body, Avenger is able to escape from even "abstract prisons such as time and space." Through performing super high-speed thinking, he is able to forcibly reflect that on his body and "subjectively realize a super high-speed action that makes something that seems like a 'time halt' is being employed." The rate of such high-speed movement makes the attacks take the form of a "simultaneous multi-attack" from many different "afterimages" of Avenger. Afterwards, the flames of grudge materialized by mana are released from multiple afterimages, dealing damage to the target. Monte Cristo Mythologie- King of The Cavern is the way of life of Edmond Dantès, acting as the incarnation of revenge, sublimated into a Noble Phantasm through his manifestation as an Avenger. As he did not fit under any other sort of class, his body that manifested as Avenger was converted into a Noble Phantasm. It allows him to attack by using magical energy like a poisonous flame. His body is immune to all sorts of poisons and mental interference effects. It also allows him to conceal his parameters and class, displaying false information to others. It is a continuously active-type Noble Phantasm, but it also has an effect when releasing its True Name which is to release pent up grudges in an area and provoke enemies to attack each other.This Noble Phantasm is tied to the fourteen relics of the treasure of Monte Cristo that has the power to remake a person, a legend hidden in the mountain of Christ that represents the despair of those without God, the flames of hell, and the void. It is a power equal to that from the Age of Gods which forces a special Magic Circuit and Magic Crest into the user. By turning into a black flame that surrounds the user, it creates fire that is even able to break magical barriers and burn souls, as Michael Roa Valdamjong had found out while fighting the Count of Monte Cristo; his vampire's regeneration and even his reincarnation abilities were being nullified by this Noble Phantasm. Attendre, Esperer- Wait and Hope is the unbelievable recovery Noble Phantasm of Edmond Dantès. Not only can he bring himself or an ally back from the verge of death, they are resuscitated with a temporary rank up in all Parameters. The streak of brilliant, shining hope in the darkness of the one who has fallen into atrocity, despair and regret. All human knowledge can be agglomerated into these two words: "W''ait, and Hope.''"